


Voices in the Wind

by Emma



Series: The Queen's Magicians [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A betrayal in Toshiko's past pushes her into a dangerous liaison. This is <em>Greeks Bearing Gifts</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto placed the box on the conference room table. It looked to be made out of a single piece of ivory. Anemones had been carved in deep relief around the sides, while on the lid the flowers formed a wreath around the profile of a young woman with long wind-tossed hair carved out of a deep red stone.

 

"The stone is a ruby." Ianto said. "Flawless. Mr. Gurdin was gibbering when he showed it to me. To a good jeweler, carving stones like that is a mortal sin."

 

"Mr. Gurdin?" Owen asked.

 

"Jeweler. Old friend of my Tad's. One of his clients brought it in to sell at auction but Mr. Gurdin's psychometrist took one look at it and promptly fainted, so he called me."

 

"It's exquisite," Gwen said. "She almost looks alive."

 

"That might be the problem. According to Mr. Gurdin, the psychometrist sensed something very dark about it. And then there's the fact that nobody can figure out how to open it."

 

"A puzzle box?" Jack said delightedly. "I love that sort of toy."

 

"This toy is worth about two hundred thousand quid," Ianto replied. "They did some carbon dating on it and it's probably older than the pyramids."

 

"Very high quality carving work for something that old. The ruby looks as if they had used a laser." Jack said. "Tosh, let's verify any possible tool marks… Tosh?"

 

Toshiko looked up. "Sorry. What?"

 

Jack gave her a long look. "All right, that's it. Owen, you need to give Tosh a check up. Right now."

 

"No!" Tosh sat up. "I'm all right."

 

"No, you're not, and everyone knows it." Jack said. "Ever since we came back from the Brecons you haven't been acting like yourself..."

 

"I do my job!" She shouted at him.

 

"It's not your job I'm worried about!" He shouted back. "Tosh, you are pale, you barely eat, you… for God's sake, you nearly ended in the fountain yesterday because you were too distracted to see where you were going!"

"I was talking to Myfanwy!" She clapped her hands over her mouth as if to retract her words.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy!" She held herself ramrod-straight for a few minutes, then sank back into her chair as if deflated. "At least I don't think I am."

 

"Tosh, what is going on?" Owen took Tosh's hand in his. "I'm your doctor. I thought we were friends."

 

"We are! It's just that…" She gave Gwen an entreating look. "Don't be angry at me, all right?"

 

"Why would I be angry at you?" Gwen looked confused.

 

"It's just that…" Tosh took a deep breath. "It started after your Tylwyth Teg friend touched my forehead."

 

"The elf-sight?" Jack asked. "It's not that unusual for fae to gift humans that way if they like them."

 

"It didn't stop there, Jack. Out in the woods, when Ianto and I were running from the cannibals, I led him straight to the kitsune. I could sense her, hear her, even before I saw her." She ran her free hand through her hair. "Then, afterwards, I started seeing them. Everywhere. Do you know how odd it is to water your plants while holding a conversation with a raven? Or to have a bat give you a report on what trees will be fruiting soon?"

 

"You're talking to animals?"

 

"No! I'm talking to animal… I don't know. Spirits?" She looked at all of them in bewilderment. "Inari help me. I'm losing my mind."

 

"No!" Gwen went to kneel at Tosh's side. "You're not. Tosh… when I told the Herald messenger that you couldn't see him because you didn't have any Talent, he said you did, but that it had been inhibited when you were a child."

 

"What? No. He was mistaken. Gwen, they tested me until I was sick of it. My mother cried every time the reports came back negative. My father couldn't even look at me, he was so disappointed."

 

"I'm sorry, Tosh." Gwen stroked Tosh's hair. "I'm sorry. But… it was your father that inhibited you."

 

Tosh pushed her away, shrinking back into Owen, who simply held her hand tighter. "No! He wouldn't have done that!"

 

"I'm only telling you what the Herald said. He's very powerful and he's not a prankster. He said he judged it would hurt you too much to know, so he just gave you elf-sight. A small compensation."

 

Owen gave Gwen a hard look. "Then why did you tell her now?"

 

"Because she had to," Jack said. "Tosh's talent is so powerful that it only needed a tiny push against those barriers and it all came pouring out. Unacknowledged and uncontrolled it would have killed her."

 

"Why would he have done it? Why?" The voice was that of a bewildered child, and it tore at their hearts. "I would have done anything, anything, to not hurt okaasan. She cried every night. Every night!"

 

"You told me once," Ianto said hesitantly, "that in Japanese culture people who could communicate with animal spirits were considered less than trustworthy. Maybe your father did not want that for you."

 

"And instead he condemned me to a childhood full of disappointment and humiliation?" She shook her head angrily. "No. You're giving him too much credit. He just didn't want his friends to know he had sired a child with a wild talent. Better than she be an… eunuch, than a majo."

 

"You are not a witch!" Ianto said. "In Wales you would have been honored. Tell me, Tosh, have you noticed white dogs with red ears following you recently? Dogs that nobody else sees?"

 

"How did you know?"

 

"The hounds of Annfwn are protecting you, Tosh. Myfanwy talks to you, and dragons were supposed to be bloody choosy. Here in Wales you would have gone to the groves at soon as the talent manifested, to be trained as a priestess. Ask Gwen, if you don't believe me.' He grinned. "Or into the Church school if Mother Katherine had gotten a hold of you first."

 

Tosh pushed away from the table and stood up. "I have to think. I'm sorry, but I have to be alone for a little while and think."

 

She ran out of the conference room. Ianto, Owen, and Gwen all made to follow her but were stopped by Jack.

 

"No. She needs someone who can listen without making demands." He tapped his ear piece three times. "Andy? Tosh needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was away from the tourist haunts, in an area of town with nothing picturesque or historical to attract their attention. Hidden away on Bute Street, next to a Korean restaurant, with a narrow door nearly hidden by its own awning, it attracted people who wanted to get pissed alone. The owner was a former Royal Marine who didn't tolerate much in the way of laddish behaviour, so women could feel safe on their own.

 

Tosh slammed her cell phone down and waved the waitress over. "Would that guy over there" she said pointing at the bartender, "know how to make a penicillin?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." The girl gave her a cheeky grin. "And if he doesn't know, he'll look it up. Hooked up to the Internet, he is."

 

"Good. Tell him to start with two and keep them coming."

 

Five minutes later the waitress returned with two glasses on a tray. "He says he used juiced ginger and sugar in the honey instead of syrup, so it packs a bite."

 

"Don't worry, I'll bite it back."

 

She sat there trying to sort out her emotions and failing miserably. She had called her mother and it turned out that she had known all along. Her tears were anger at her husband for his deception and sorrow for her daughter, but she was a good Japanese wife and she wouldn't go against her husband's wishes. Toshiko had said some harsh things before hanging up, but she couldn't find it in her heart to regret them. She would some day, she knew; but not yet. But her father she would never forgive. Never.

 

"Do you mind if I join you? It's so crowded in here and I don't want to get hit on."

 

"Actually, I don't think…" Tosh looked around. The place was empty except for a couple at the far end totally wrapped up on each other and a big guy with biker tattoos at the bar. She looked up. "Oh."

 

The woman was smiling at her. It was the sort of smile that invited you to join in appreciating the absurdity of the pick-up line, while at the same time tempted you to go along with the foolishness. Tosh tossed back the last of the cocktail she was holding for a little extra courage and nodded.

 

"Go ahead."

 

The woman slid into the chair opposite her. "Thank you. I would have felt a total fool if you had said no. What are you drinking, Toshiko? You don't mind if I call you Toshiko, do you? I could call you Doctor Sato, but that's so formal, don't you think?"

 

Tosh slid her hand into her purse, reaching for her phone. "How do you know my name?"

 

"I'm a fan. Of Torchwood, I mean. Yes, one of those crazy folk who follow you and take photos and post them on the Internet and trade conspiracy theories…" She burst into laughter at Tosh's expression. "Oh, Great Mother, if you could see your face!"

 

"I'm glad you've having fun," Tosh said. "But now, if you don't mind…"

 

The woman reached out and touched the back of Tosh's clenched hand. "Please, don't be angry. Let's start again, yes? I'm Meddha Ocypete. Call me Mary, everyone does, the Greek pronunciation is murder on an English tongue. I know about Torchwood because I spent fifteen years in the Department of Parapsychological Investigations."

 

"Why did you leave?"

 

"Canary Wharf."

 

"Oh." Tosh sipped at her drink. "Here comes the waitress with two more of these. I'll share."

 

Mary laughed. "Thank you. What is it?"

 

"It's called penicillin. Guaranteed to kill all viruses and bacteria. And a few brain cells, but who's counting?" Tosh smiled. "So Meddha Ocypete, what do you do for a living these days?"

 

"I evaluate items, usually for idiots who want to own a piece connected to some nasty bit of history. You can't believe how many people get a kick out of wearing a bracelet worn by a murder victim or putting something on the fireplace mantel that belonged to a mad nobleman." She shrugged. "It pays for the luxuries. The bread and butter is buying and selling antique jewelry. Actually, I'm here for the Gurdin auction… Ahhh. I see you've heard of it."

 

"We're evaluating something from them right now."

 

"The anemone casket? Don't look so surprised, Toshiko. Half of this year's registered bidders had their eyes on that one, though no more than a tenth could even come near affording it."

 

"And you?"

 

"Lady, no! I'm a poor former government official. Besides, that thing is dangerous. No, I was after a smaller prize." She toasted Tosh. "And I got it. Want to see?"

 

Tosh nodded. Mary opened her leather messenger bag and brought out a small package. She offered it to Tosh.

 

"Go ahead. Unwrap it. I'm rather proud of my catch. Snatched it right out from under the nose of a Victoria and Albert buyer." She giggled. "I may loan it to them for their next exhibition if they're very nice to me."

 

Tosh opened the box and pulled aside the cotton coverings. Inside it rested a pendant. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. A large moonstone surrounded by a wreath of tiny diamonds had been set in the center of a fine web of silver strands and hung from a delicate chain made of the same strands. It had the effect of making the moonstone seem to float in mid-air.

 

"Beautiful."

 

"Try it on. Come on, try it on. It's actually one of those few stones that have a positive legend attached to it. Owners swear that it gave them a sense of peace and security and helped them see clearly."

 

"Why do they sell it, then?"

 

"It doesn't seem to like to stay in any hand for too long. After a while owners get a sense that it's time to let it go. Some pieces are like that. Come on, I think it will look gorgeous against that deep blue jumper. Here, let me fasten it for you."

 

She took the necklace and put it around Tosh's neck, leaning forward to close the clasp. Tosh was suddenly very aware of her scent, something flowery and spicy with an undertone of musk. Mary seemed to be just as aware as she was; Tosh felt the long, elegant fingers tremble slightly as the necklace was fastened. She kept her hands on Tosh's shoulders, stroking. Their eyes met, and slowly, as if waiting for any sign of rejection, Mary leaned down to brush her lips against hers.

 

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "But I wanted to."

 

"Me too." Tosh said. "Wanted you to, I mean."

 

Mary's smile made Tosh feel like her whole world was falling back into place. Mary repeated the kiss, a little harder and firmer, more of a promise than a question. Then she sat down again.

 

"I'd like to spend…" she broke off, looking over Tosh's shoulder. "I'd like to spend the day with you but I've already made other appointments. Who knew I would be so lucky as to run into you today? Or that we would fit so well." She broke off. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

 

Tosh nodded. "I'd like that. My place?"

 

Mary's look was one of pure delight and it made Tosh tingle. "Lovely."

 

Tosh pulled out a notepad, scribbled down her address, and passed it to Mary. "Seven?"

 

"Seven it is." She picked up her bag. "The back exit puts me closer to the parking garage. See you later, Toshiko Sato."

 

"See you later, Meddha Ocypete."

 

Tosh watched her leave. She felt like laughing. Who would have thought a day that had started so badly would end so beautifully? She fingered the pendant. She should put it inside the jumper. No sense running the risk of getting mugged. And besides, it was her business and nobody else's.

 

"Tosh?"

 

She turned to see Andy coming towards her. She nearly gasped. For the first time she could see Andy clearly. She could see how powerful he was and yet how he limited himself, tied himself down to rules and moralities that made him so much smaller than he could be. She felt pity and a sort of contemptuous affection for him. How sad that he was wasting his time, his life.

 

"Were you looking for me, Andy?"

 

"Jack called me and said you were having a rough time of it."

 

"I was, a while ago." Digging around her wallet she pulled out some bills and put them on the table. "But I've had time to think. Come on, walk me back to the Hub."


	3. Chapter 3

Tosh juggled the groceries and her bag as she let herself into the house. It was such a relief to be home. The afternoon at work had stretched interminably. She hadn't _understood_ before. How could she have been so blind?

 

They were wrong. In so many ways. Gwen was horrible. The sweet smile concealing all that sickening deceit. And the ghosts! She walked through them and didn't see them, and she called herself a medium. How the Bishop's Court had certified her Toshiko would never understand. Maybe she had used some Pagan spell. That had to be it. Well, she would bring it up with Mother Katherine at her next meeting.

 

And Owen! Such a weak man, with his women and his booze. Talented, of course; Jack would never hire anyone inferior in their field. But how could he stand himself? He reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume and sex. She had had to keep herself from throwing up every time he came near her.

 

Ianto confused her. There was something about him that made her sight blur. He was nearly invisible to her, except for the bright rope that connected him to Jack. And that was horrible, that tether, but at least it displayed his inferior status to anyone who could see. But at least he was human. Jack…

 

Jack was terrifying. All fire and power, and so much not human that her senses reeled when she looked at him. It was horrible to see but so enticing; He would be so delicious to have that if she hadn't had Mary she would have made a play for him. They would be good together…

 

A sharp pain in her temples stopped her in mid-fantasy. Suddenly she wanted to throw up. These were her friends! When her family had turned their backs on her, when her whole world had collapsed, Jack had taken her in. Ianto had taught her to swear in Welsh, and she had taught him naughty things in Japanese. Owen had quietly Healed her when she had slit her wrist in what she chose to remember as an accident, and had never mentioned to anyone. And Gwen brought her ice cream and took her shopping for silly trinkets in the tourist stores. Why did she have to know these things? Why?

 

She heard the footsteps outside and rushed to the door, throwing it open. Mary was coming up the steps, carrying a huge bouquet of anemones. She looked up at Tosh and frowned.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Tosh grabbed her hand and pulled her into the flat. "This thing!" she said, grabbing the pendant. "It's horrible! How could they say it brings peace? Who can be at peace when you learn so many dreadful things about people?"

 

Mary hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize… Perhaps it's because there's a certain kind of peace in having no illusions. I learned that after Canary Wharf. It stripped me of all my belief in humanity."

 

"And you can live like that?"

 

"Yes. Because when I find the real thing," she tilted Tosh's head back, "I know how to value it."

 

It was a proper kiss this time. Tosh wrapped her arms around Mary's waist and hung on. She wanted so badly to still the voices in her head. She wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanted to just feel. She could lose herself in Mary for a little while.

 

"I think this is about the time," Mary whispered, "where one of us asks the other if we really want dinner."

 

Tosh giggled. Taking Mary's hand, she led her into the bedroom. She didn't bother turning on the lights. The curtains were open, and the gleam of the city was strong enough to let them see each other. Tosh was suddenly nervous. She pulled away slightly until she could see Mary's face.

 

"I've never…"

 

Mary laid a finger on her lips. "I know. Just play, Serious Toshiko. Let go and play."

 

Tosh had never experienced something so heady, so exhilarating, as that offer. Serious Toshiko. Yes, she was that. The quiet, bookish child, the one who stayed up studying, the one who read in the library while her friends went to the cinema. The one who never complained if people broke their promises, who accepted the lies she was told because she couldn't see the truth. Mary was right. It was better not to have any illusions.

 

She threw herself into the experience like a starving person throws herself at a laden table. Mary knew the places Tosh wanted touched; how hard, how soft, how wet. Mary's body, her hands, her mouth, her soft skin, her heady scents, it all became the center of Tosh's world. She could not remember from one minute to the next what she was doing; all she could do was let Mary into every part of her. Everything receded from Tosh's mind, everything was pushed away, and all that remained was Mary.

 

She woke up hours later, all of a sudden, in a great panic. Something was knocking against the windows. She got out of bed and went to look. A raven was beating its wings madly against the glass, and for a brief moment she wanted to open the window and let him in. But it passed. They were such dirty birds and she had never liked them. She pulled the curtains closed.

 

She decided to get some bottled water and bring it back to the bedroom. Mary could wake up thirsty, and there was no need for her to have to go to the kitchen. Maybe she would bring back a few things to eat as well, in case she was hungry. Tosh wanted to do things properly for Mary.

 

She prepared a tray, keeping the kitchen lights low so as not to disturb Mary. Once it was ready she turned off the lights, leaving only the small lamp on the side table. Picking up the tray she started back for the bedroom but as she passed the dining table her foot got tangled up in something and she nearly fell. Setting down the tray, she picked it up.

 

It was Mary's bag. She started to put it on top of the table and then realized that she must have overturned it because the flap was open and some things had spilled out. She crouched to pick them up.

 

They were photographs of the Torchwood team. Some were group photos, obviously candid shots taken with a telephoto from a distance. Others were clearly from their government files, those files that were supposed to be top secret, gouge-your-eyes-out-after-looking.

 

Her photo had a star drawn with marker on the back.

 

A little sound caught her attention. She looked up to see Mary standing in the corridor. There was a stricken look on her face, and her eyes seemed to be filled with tears.

 

"What is this?" Tosh asked as a wave of despair settled over her. "Why?"

 

"Toshiko…"

 

"You didn't run into me. You were looking for me." She stood up, the photos crumpling in her hand as her fingers clenched. "Was anything you told me true? Did you just use Canary Wharf because you knew how many people I had lost there?"

 

"No! I worked in Torchwood London for fifteen years. The only reason we never ran into each other was because I was part of a Major Event Recon Team."

 

Tosh gasped. Recon teams were sent out to investigate paranormal events. Major Events teams went into battle, taking on the worst the paranormal could throw at them, and often did not return.

 

"But why this? As a Canary Wharf survivor we could have taken you in, no questions asked. You had to know that."

 

"I knew." Mary walked into the room. "But I was afraid of Jack. He would have known me immediately, and I couldn't afford that."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Mary didn't answer. Instead, Toshiko saw the air around her begin to shimmer, and she felt a soft breeze caress her face. Mary's body changed, becoming longer and somehow more supple. Her shoulder-length hair became a gleaming mass of black curls that reached her knees. But it was the magnificent sweep of silver-tipped black wings sprouting from each shoulder that made Toshiko nearly crumple to her knees.

 

"Jack would see this. Can you be sure, after what you learned about him today, that he would really take me in? That any of them wouldn't kill me on sight? You know what they're like, you saw! I would have ended up in a weevil cage, and you know it." Mary stroked Tosh's cheek. "Please. Listen to me. I came looking for you because I knew you would help me."

 

"What… what do you want?"

 

"The anemone casket. No, please, listen. It's a funeral casket. It holds my sisters' ashes. I've been looking for it for a long time."

 

"Ianto said it was older than the pyramids."

 

Mary nodded. "Yes. We, my sisters and I, were born very, very long ago, in the place you call Nineveh. When we were eight we were taken to our Lady's temple and given to Her. She made us into this,' she gestured to herself, "so we could serve Her better. She ruled over our people for a thousand years. But something happened… Great storms swept in every spring, and crops rotted in the fields. The sand began to cover more and more… Our Lady was the land, and as the land grew weak, so did She. One day when we came to bring her breakfast, She was dead. My sisters sacrificed themselves on Her funeral pyre. I lived to carry on Her memory."

 

Tosh touched Mary's cheeks, now wet with tears. "What do you want me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

The hounds were not happy.

 

It was the first thing Tosh noticed that morning. Where they would usually come close enough to be petted – she had done it some days when there wasn't anyone around to notice – now they paced at a distance, baring their teeth and growling. She knew Mary could see them; she was nervous and tried to keep Tosh between herself and them. It upset Tosh to have them misbehaving so much.

 

It was still dark when they got to the Hub. They used the lift, rather than set off the cog door alarms. As they passed Myfanwy's nest the dragon, who had stuck out its head to say hello, hissed and pulled back into its space. Tosh was mortified by its bad behavior, and turned to apologize to Mary, but was stuck silent by the panic in her lover's eyes.

 

The Hub was in darkness, with only the soft glow of the Rift monitors and the greenhouse window providing light, but it was enough. Tosh knew Jack had left the anemone box on what they called the diagnostic table, a lab bench fitted with all sorts of scanners and testing equipment. He had mentioned as she was leaving that he wanted to work on it a little while longer. She pointed it out to Mary and was happy to see the glow that replaced the panic in Mary's eyes. As soon as the lift stopped they jumped off and hurried to the table.

 

And the lights came on.

 

"You should have told me you were bringing a guest, Toshiko," Jack said softly from the doorway to his office. "We would have made more of an effort."

 

Tosh started to run, then froze as the rest of the team appeared: Owen at the archway to the Medical area, Ianto on the steps leading down to Archives, Gwen from behind the fountain column, and Andy high up on the walkway to Myfanwy's nest. They all carried guns, and they all looked grim.

 

Jack walked down the steps to stand near Tosh's own workstation. "Who is this, Toshiko?"

 

"Mary. Meddha Ocypete. She was Torchwood London before Canary Wharf. She's…"

 

"Yes, Tosh? Who is she?"

 

She looked at him and suddenly could see her father's contempt in his face. "I love her!"

 

`"I see. Would you repeat that without wearing that pendant?"

 

Tosh clenched her fist around the moonstone. "No! I won't take it off!"

 

"Why not? If your love is real, then you don't need it." He smiled at Mary. "Don't you agree?"

 

Mary's growl made Tosh cringe. Mary was very angry. "Jack, don't. Please."

 

"Don't what, Tosh? Tell you what. Don't take off the pendant. Just come here and stand next to me."

 

Mary grabbed Tosh's arm and pulled her tight. "No!"

 

"Why not?" Jack's smile never wavered. "What does it matter, if you truly love each other?"

 

The grip on Tosh's arm tightened painfully and she whimpered. There was something wrong… something was trying to push through into her mind. She looked at each of the people surrounding her and as she did, she felt the stabbing pain again, and suddenly her vision was clear for a moment. And she could see that all the things she thought she had seen were just the everyday misshapen pieces of the human soul, the very human failings and desires everyone kept hidden, grown to monstrous proportions by the voices in her head…

 

Mary started to move towards the lift, dragging her along. At the same time Tosh heard the sounds of three guns being cocked. She waited until they were near the pool and then, suddenly, she threw herself sideways, yanking her arm out of Mary's grip. Tearing the pendant from around her neck, she tossed it towards Jack. He caught it in midair.

 

"Thank you, Tosh." Jack held out his hand. "Come here, aijin."

 

She walked to him, ignoring Mary's hoarse call. He had called her sweetheart, as he had done years ago when she had seen him for the first time, and something in the word made Tosh remember what Jack really meant to her.

 

"Now. Mary…"

 

"How did you know?" She interrupted, sounding like a Queen speaking to one of her subjects. "What gave me away?"

 

"What gave you away…" He laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what gave you away was your smell."

 

"What?"

 

"Tosh, what did the pendant show you about Andy?"

 

"That he had a great deal of power but chose to keep it contained. That was all."

 

"Couldn't figure him out, could you, Mary? What is your real name, by the way?"

 

Mary kept silent but Tosh spoke up. "She says her name is Meddha Ocypete."

 

"Ah." He bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Madame. To continue. Andy suffers from a particularly rare form of synesthesia. He can smell magic."

 

"A witch-finder?"

 

"Nothing so common. He can smell magic itself, and describe it in detail, much like a perfumer smells a perfume and tells you the ingredients down to the smallest amounts. The moment he walked into that pub he knew there had been very ancient magic in the place. And Tosh reeked of it. He told me as soon as they got back to the Hub."

 

"And you knew what I wanted."

 

"It was obvious."

 

"Not to me!" Tosh slammed her hand down on her desk. "I'd like to know what is going on since I seem to be the goat in all of this."

 

Mary started to move towards Tosh, hands outstretched, but a sound behind her stopped her cold. She looked over her shoulder to see Gwen standing in a shooting stance, with a two-handed grip on her gun, pointing steadily at her.

 

"Ah. The little storm-petrel thinks she's a hawk."

 

"You hurt my friend. I won't give you any more chances."

 

Mary turned to face Tosh. "I told you the truth. The casket holds my sisters' ashes. It was stolen long ago from our family home. I am old and alone and I wanted to have it nearby as I passed, so I set out to find it. I've been looking for centuries."

 

"Jack…" Tosh's said, knowing he would understand what she wanted. "Please. I need to know."

 

"In the Tigris Valley there's an old legend of three goddesses, daughters of a sea god, who rode the wind faster than any bird. Their duty was to carry away the souls of those who did not wish to depart the Earth, and to punish cowards and apostates. They were exquisitely beautiful, with glossy black hair and wings tipped with silver." His arms went around Tosh as she started to crumple. "Later on the Greeks got them confused with the Sirens and so they entered their mythology as a monstrous bird with a woman's head and torso."

 

"Harpies?" Owen said in disbelief. "She's a harpy?"

 

"No. She's a goddess. She's Ocypete, the Swift-Wing, faster than any creature, faster than a storm at sea. And her first name is actually her title, Meddha, wisdom."

 

As Jack spoke Mary's aspect changed until the goddess stood before them in all her terrible attributes. Tosh could see none of the softness and gentleness of Mary in this glorious being, and she shrank back into Jack's arms.

 

"You should have asked for your property back," Jack said softly.

 

"Perhaps. Would you have given it to me?"

 

Her grinned fiercely. "Perhaps."

 

"I want to go home," Tosh said. "I need to get away."

 

Owen put away his gun. "I'll take you. I need to check you out anyway. Goddess or no goddess, we don't know what diseases she could be carrying," he said in his most insulting tone. "Come on."

 

Taking her hand, he led her out of the Hub. They all watched them go silently.

 

"It was the first thing our Mother told us," Mary said softly. At Jack's inquiring look, she explained. "Never fall in love with a mortal. They will break your heart. I never learned my lesson." Taking a deep breath she changed back into a mortal woman. "Can I have my family's ashes, Captain?"

 

"You may." He handed over the casket. "My condolences on your losses, Madame."

 

She nodded regally and stepped into the Hub. "Captain…"

 

"Don't say goodbye quite yet." He said gently. "There's always hope."

 

"Another of my sisters, and perhaps the most cruel."

 

"Perhaps. But she sustains. Don't say goodbye," he repeated. "Say until we meet again instead."

 

"Yes. Until we meet again, Captain. Listen to the voices in the wind, and call my name if she… if you… ever need me."

 

He bowed and watched silently as the lift bore her away.


End file.
